


Rule #4 - Zombieland (one-shot)

by TheCrownless2



Category: Zombieland (2009)
Genre: Columbus forgot his rule, Columbus is in love with Tallahassee, Cuties, Fluff, M/M, One Shot, Roadtrip, Swearing, male x male, otp, ship them, short and sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-26
Updated: 2019-10-26
Packaged: 2021-01-03 11:48:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21178922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheCrownless2/pseuds/TheCrownless2
Summary: Columbus realizes how much of an impact Tallahassee has on him, almost so that he forgot his very own rule..





	Rule #4 - Zombieland (one-shot)

**Author's Note:**

> Our first fanfiction for this fandom! We hope you guys like it and look out for more Zombieland fics in the future!

——-

Driving down a deserted street in a yellow Hummer, Tallahassee in the driver's seat and Columbus in the passenger seat. The backseat filled with guns and other weapons. There's got to be more to give In this fucking land. But at this time it was best to follow Tallahassee's rule, enjoy the little things. As Columbus thought this his gaze averted to the man beside him and he smiled.

The older man had a smile on his face and laughed occasionally when he would intentionally drive over a zombie. Columbus couldn't help but smile and force an impressed chuckle passed his lips even though this wasn't his way of enjoying like it was Tallahassee's. It was impressive how different these two are.

But the way he would go wild with his guns, how passionate he was about his choice of car, the bigger the better. His 'art' in killing zombies in such a badass creative way. His bravery, the man had no fears. Not one fucking fear. Hence twinkies going out of existence.

Columbus was confused by his new thoughts lately. He's been having dreams too. Dreams of what he could do to Tallahassee. Fuck if he ever were to know that would be the end of Columbus' existence no doubt.

But the way he gets a crack out of hitting zombies as he drove by, opening the door and purposely hitting them with the door gave Columbus a fuzzy feeling inside his stomach, also made him laugh more than he should. The boy became lost in thought and hadn't realized he was still looking at the man beside him with a dazed grin and dreamy eyes but it was obvious he was lost in his mind.

"Hold up!" Suddenly, upon shouting, Tallahassee slammed on the breaks causing the fast-moving car to screech to a halt, although it wasn't gentle, and Columbus was the least expecting, the motion of the halt caused the boy to fly out of his seat and go head first into the dash, luckily he put his hands out and instead of going through the window he fell under the seat squished between the dashboard and the seat.

"Motherfucker!!" He cried in shock and slightly in pain. He turned his head to see what caused Tallahassee to stop in such a manner, probably a zombie...

Tallahassee averted his gaze away from the nearby store he thought would have twinkies, once he saw the young man beside him and the unusual position he got himself into he chuckled underneath his breath "oh, shit. It looks like somebody forgot his own rule!" The older man started to laugh uncontrollably.

"Hahaha... Very funny..." The boy replied in a shy tone trying to hide his obvious blushing as he pulled himself back onto his seat. He had forgotten that he didn't put on his seatbelt. Casually in his head he thought 'rule number 4... Seatbelts. How did I forget my most important rule?...' and then he knew. He was too busy thinking about Tallahassee he had forgotten to buckle up before they hit the road.

"You can stop laughing now...." Columbus replied again with a hint of a smile as he gazed down at the ground trying to hide his own laughter, he was embarrassed that he forgot but Tallahassee's laugh made it hard to keep his calm composure.

"what the hell has gotten into you?!" Tallahassee chuckled as he gave Columbus a nudge on his shoulder, giving him a smile.

"Hey, I blame you for that one ... and all for what? A fucking Twinkie!? Real mature Tallahassee ..." Muttered the boy as he rolled his eyes. Clearly seeing the grocery store they were parked by.

"You were the one who forgot your damn seatbelt! And how is this my fault?"

The two shared a glance before getting out of the car, not saying another word about it, but they both knew if Columbus wasn't too busy staring at Tallahassee none of this would've happened.. if he just remembered to put on his seatbelt.

**Author's Note:**

> We hope you liked it!   
Follow us on instagram for more updates and photos + videos! at _thecrownless_


End file.
